


Doctors Do Date, Sometimes

by dodger_sister



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: It’d been a hard case. But the ER doctor was cute and that was perking Huang up.
Relationships: George Huang/Kyle Beresford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Doctors Do Date, Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/gifts).



> Written in 2017.

Dr. Huang stood, half leaning against the counter to the nurses’ station, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket sleeve.

He had pushed the suspect too far, he knew that. But the whereabouts of the deceased children’s bodies was something they desperately needed to find, if the parents were ever to get closure. Not to mention that the suspect’s partner – a madman who had warped this mere fifteen-year old into something he never should have been – was still out there. Huang had driven harder than usual and it had backfired. Yet, despite Detective Stabler’s demands that he should just ‘give the kid something to calm him down and make him talk,’ Huang had refused any medicinal intervention. The kid – very surely coerced and manipulated by his older, more sadistic mentor – showed no signs of being a danger to himself or to others. 

So intervention was, unfortunately, not an option.

But when the kid had curled himself into a corner and refused to speak, Huang knew they had lost him, along with any chance they had of finding the bodies.

The ER doctor came out of the room then. He was tall, broad-shouldered, tussled blonde hair – not a sore sight, by any means.

Huang straightened.

“How’s our patient, Doc?” he asked.

The cute ER doctor – Huang was allowed to notice these things, even on the job – let out a sigh and Huang saw his shoulders visibly collapse.

“Sedated. Stable.”

“I pushed him too far,” Huang said, still internally reprimanding himself.

“No,” the doctor said, shaking his head. “You aren’t the one who did this to him. And, certainly, his malnourishment is a major factor in his mental state right now.”

They stood for a moment, breathing out their stress on each exhale.

“They never seem to stop coming,” the doctor said, at last. “Kids like this.”

“One kid at a time,” Huang said. “That’s all we can do.”

He tried not to think about the grieving parents, waiting to hear if they would be able to bury their children. Maybe Benson and Stabler would have more luck on their end.

Huang and the doctor still stood, for another brief moment, and then Huang held out his hand.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. Dr. Huang.”

“Beresford,” the other doctor said. Then, “Kyle, though. Kyle’s good.”

“Well,” Huang said with a smile, “In that case, let’s go with George.”

Beresford’s hand was soft, but firm, and Huang held it just a second longer than most.

“Do you have to go back to the precinct or…” Beresford asked, trailing off at the end.

“Nothing for me to do until our patient comes about or we find someone else who will talk,” Huang told him.

“I’m off in five. I could use some company, to be honest. Do you maybe want to…”

But that’s as far as he got, before Stabler nearly appeared out of thin air, jamming his way into the conversation, Benson on his heels.

“Doc,” Stabler said to Beresford. “Can we talk to our suspect now?”

“I think you mean _victim_ ,” Beresford told him, bristling at the edges. “And no. He’s out. And he’ll stay that way for awhile. You might as well go get some sleep. Or a shower.”

Stabler gave Beresford a wry smile. “Just two minutes, that’s all I need.”

“Elliot,” Huang said, “He’s in no condition. Don’t make me put security on his door just to keep you out.” He was only partially joking.

Stabler deflated, but only a fraction.

“Maybe drinks will help us think?” Benson suggested, stepping up to remind her partner that she was at his side, keep him reigned in.

“Come with?” Stabler asked Huang and the other doctor.

“I think Kyle and I are going someplace else,” Huang told him.

“We not good enough company for you?” Stabler asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I think we’re going a place guys like you don’t usually go,” Beresford supplied.

“What, _cops_?” Stabler asked.

“Straight guys, Elliot,” Huang told him with a dry chuckle.

“Oh.” And then, “Ooohhh.”

Benson laughed and grabbed Stabler by the elbow. “Have fun, you two,” she said and flashed Huang a wink and a smile, before leading Stabler off.

“For a cop, he’s a little oblivious,” Beresford said and Huang laughed.

“He learns quick,” he supplied.

Beresford nodded. “So, you check in on our patient. I’ll go sign out and we’ll meet back here in five?”

“It’s a date,” Huang said, without thinking.

Kyle only smiled at him. “It is, indeed.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I punched this one out pretty quick. My first SVU fic. I miss Cute ER Dr.  
> For Baylor, who said to me, “All the SVU side-characters need some love. Go write me a bunch of ship-fics for all our fav side characters.” Well, here’s one, Baylor.


End file.
